


bad reputation

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Ray has slept with more people than anyone else in the band.  Which he totally doesn't get, because, well—look at him.  He's not ugly or anything, but compared to Gerard's raw sexuality or Frank's freakish gorgeousness or Mikey's endearing awkwardness or Bob's Viking good looks, he's just plain Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> Written for Pennyplainknits.
> 
> Title from _Bad Reputation_ by Joan Jett  & The Blackhearts.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It turns out that Ray has slept with more people than anyone else in the band. Which he totally doesn't get, because, well—look at him. He's not ugly or anything, but compared to Gerard's raw sexuality or Frank's freakish gorgeousness or Mikey's endearing awkwardness or Bob's Viking good looks, he's just plain Ray. 

And also, Mikey has always admitted to being a slut, so what exactly does that make _him_?

"It's your monster dick," Frank explains helpfully.

"What?" Ray yelps.

"It's huge. It has a reputation," Mikey adds.

Gerard just nods in agreement.

He covers his face and moans in embarrassment.

"It's like, a rite of passage. All the little band kids talk about Toro's Ginormous Cock and dare each other to hit on you," Frank elaborates, making air quotes around Toro's Ginormous Cock, like it's a title or something. "Then they figure out how easy you are when you've got a few beers in you. . ."

Bob flinches and backs out of the lounge, muttering about things that shouldn't ever be discussed in public.

"Oh my God," Ray sputters. He can feel how red his face is and really, he can just disappear. "Please shut up now."

Frank cackles.

"It's a very nice cock," Gee says helpfully.

"Ew," Mikey says. "I didn't need to know that."

"But it is—"

"Gee, no." Mikey sighs like Gerard is his own personal cross to bear. "I _know_ it's a nice cock. What I meant was that I didn't need to know that _you_ knew."

"Ew, Mikey."

"Gee—" 

Frank starts laughing hysterically and Ray takes the opportunity to slink out of the lounge and into his bunk.

-fin-


End file.
